Molecular Layer Deposition, MLD, is an elegant modification of Atomic layer Deposition, ALD, in which one of the precursor atoms is replaced an oxygen atom, as depicted in Scheme 1 below. One subset of these MLD processes is based on a family of reactions that occur between a reactive metal precursor (such as TiCl4) and an organic moiety such as aliphatic diol [1-5].
